Not Gonna Fall For You!
by A Wish On A Star
Summary: "You know you love me!" He yelled, "Go die in a hole!" I yelled back.
1. Introduction

**My First Fanfic! Enjoy,**

**_Summary: "You know you love me!" He yelled, "Go die in a hole!" I yelled back._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Introduction~<strong>

"MOVE!"

Ah, nothing better to start the morning than to get hit by a bicycle.

"Uh, are you okay?" The crazy psycho person that just hit me with his bike asked me, I was ready to call the police until I saw his face.

Messy auburn hair, light tan, tall, and I mean _tall_, muscular, and deep green eyes, and he was looking at me worried, I figured he was in the soccer team since he was wearing a shirt that said "Seiyo High Soccer Team"

"I'm fine," I said stubbornly, adjusting my ugly brown wig to make sure that none of my blonde hair will flow out, I was wearing the school uniform, but wearing big nerdy glasses that made it impossible to see my eyes, and ugly shoes, I didn't want everyone going "Kyaa! It's Hoshina Utau! The Pop Idol!" On my first day of school.

The boy suddenly screamed, startling me.

"I'm gonna be late!" He yelled than started leaving in an inhuman speed on his bicycle.

So, I stood there, alone, until I realized that I was going to be late on my first day and started running like crazy.

I fell a few times, 8.5 to be exact, the 0.5 is when I nearly fell, but fortunately, I wasn't late, I went to the office and told them my name.

"Tsukiyomi Utau?"

"Yes,"

She handed me my time table and kindly instructed me to where my class was,** not**.

I was lost in the hallway until I bumped into something, or someone.

"Ouch," The petite person said.

I had to look really closely to be able to tell that she wasn't a doll; she had thin fragile arms and legs, long curly blonde hair, darker than mine ( or at least my real hair, not the wig), big round golden eyes, and pale small porcelain face.

"Sorry," I said, keeping my face neutral.

The girl looked at me strangely then smirked, "Hoshina Utau, right?"

I nearly tripped, but kept a straight face.

"What are you talking about? My name is Tsukiyomi Utau, not Hoshina,"

The blonde girl smiled knowingly, "Ha ha, right, nice to meet you, Utau, I'm Rima, and by the way, you're wig fell off when you bumped into me,"

I looked around and saw my brown wig on the floor, and finally noticed my blonde hair that was tickling my shoulder.

"…Keep it a secret, would you?" I pleaded, out of character, but I didn't care, I'd rather plead than get swarmed by an army of fans.

Rima just nodded, and then she actually took me to my first class, Science.

All the boys looked at Rima as she sat down on her seat that was beside a graceful looking boy with long purple hair.

"Class, this is Tsukiyomi Utau, a new student, please be nice to her,"

The class looked at me interest but it quickly dissolved after looking at my looks, no one knew who I was just because I wore an ugly wig and nerdy glasses, some fans.

My assigned seat was beside some pink haired girl; I quickly went over than sat down.

"H-hey," The girl whispered, she looked really nervous.

"Hi," I whispered back.

She looked happy for a second but quickly replaced it with a cold façade.

"My name is Hinamori Amu," Amu said coolly, so she had an outer character, interesting.

"Nice to meet you," I said coolly.

She smiled super brightly, then started blabbering thing to me, we talked even after class, with Rima and the long haired guy named Nagihiko.

"So all of you are in the student council called…guardians?"

Nagihiko nodded, "I'm Jack, Rima-Chan's Queen,"

"That's Mashiro-san to you, purple head," Rima grumbled, making Nagihiko chuckle nervously.

"I'm the Joker," Amu exclaimed.

"Then there's the King, which Tadase-kun is doing, and the clover, which Kukai-san is doing, and the Ace chair, which Yaya-chan is doing, we also have the spade, diamond, and the heart but no one's in that spot yet,"

I thought for a moment, "How do you join the guardians?"

"The current guardians pick the new guardians, do you want to join?" Rima asked.

I nodded; it might be fun, who knows?

"Then you are now the heart chair!" Rima smiled, well, that was easy.

Nagihiko and Amu looked at her, surprised.

"Well, we are both fine with it, right?" Nagihiko glanced at Amu, who nodded.

"If it's this easy, why couldn't anyone join?"

Nagihiko smiled sheepishly, "Well, you need permission from all the guardians, but Rima was always the one saying no, so…, oh, and also, you need to have a special job,"

_Job?_

"Job?"

Amu pointed at Rima, "Yeah, a job, Rima is actually the child model/comedian 'Riri' I'm sure you heard of the name, right?"

I looked at Rima; she did look a lot like her, now that I think about it.

Then she pointed at Nagihiko, "Nagihiko is the professional Japanese dancer, from the Fujisaki family," I looked at Nagihiko, I had no idea he came from such a famous family.

"And I'm actually the one that owns that designer company called the 'Amulet' believe it or not,"

My eyes widened, I knew that the owner was rumoured to be a high school student, but I never thought that it was actually true.

"What about the other people?" I asked, suddenly feeling small around them.

"Tadase-kun is the movie star from the movie "Shugo Chara!" and Kukai is the famous soccer player, the one that shot the winning goal? He lied about his age just to be a soccer player,"

Wow, famous people.

"And Yaya-chan is the commercial model; you know the one with the orange juice?"

I nodded hesitantly.

"But how do you know I have a famous job?" I questioned them, Amu glanced at Rima.

"We don't, but I'm pretty sure that Rima does,"

I looked at Rima, she smiled and winked at me, and then I remembered that I was the famous pop singer, Hoshina Utau.

"Yeah…But I don't think I can tell you, yet," I said, looking straight at the group.

They nodded reassuringly, like they've been in this situation before, "I know, Rima was like that too,"

"Well, congratulation! New hearts chair," Amu and Rima said at the same time.

* * *

><p>I was walking back home; Rima told me not to worry about the other guardians not wanting me to join, she told me that she'll teach them a lesson kindly, which worried me deeply.<p>

"Hey!" A familiar voice called my name, I turned by reflex then immediately regretted it, it was the psychotic person that hit me with his bicycle.

"Sorry about this morning," He said, "The names Kukai, you're Utau, right? The new Hearts chair,"

So he was the soccer player.

"Yeah," I grumbled,

"So, what's your job? Hoshino Utau?" He said jokingly.

I stared blankly at him.

"Ha ha, joking! She has blonde hair, and I would definitely recognize her if I saw her,"

I didn't like this guy.

_~To be contiuned~_

* * *

><p><strong>That's the first chapter! Please Review! I don't know if it is good enough to continue.<strong>


	2. Strange people these days

**Chapter 1! please enjoy and review ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>; Strange people these days.

My second day at school was weird, everyone was looking at me with envy since I was hanging out with the 'Guardians', I wondered what their reaction would be when they find out that I'm one of the Guardians now?

"You!" A girl with red hair and green eyes screeched at me.

I looked at her with mild interest, probably another one of the jealous girls.

"I, Saaya, the queen of the school," Saaya yelled, wow, vain much?

"Here comes the queen of hearts, whose head would you like to chop off first?" Rima mumbled behind me, everyone around us burst into laughter.

Saaya was bright red now; she grabbed Rima's hair and pulled on it.

I was about to rip her hair off, how could she pick on someone who was much more fragile and weaker than her? …Until something much faster than me whooshed past me.

When I looked at them again, Nagihiko was holding Saaya's arm high in the air while his other hand was holding onto Rima's waist; like he was a shield since he was right between the 2 girls.

"N-nagihiko-sama!" Saaya gasped in surprise, Nagihiko's face was beyond fury, if looks could kill, I'll bet Saaya would have chopped into parts, then burned, then came back to life, and then eaten by vicious Mexican kangaroos.

"Saaya, apologise," Nagihiko's voice was cold with no sign of mercy.

Saaya immediately apologized, and then she ran away crying after Nagihiko let her go.

"Thanks," Rima muttered, Nagihiko's face almost immediately turned into a bright smile, he started teasing her by saying, "Sorry, what did you say? I missed it, could you say it again?"

After a while of teasing and blushing, we went to our next class; Drama.

"Now, students, today we will be doing drama scenes." Mr. Eiji said; he was actually quite good looking, with tanned skin and captivating dark blue eyes, his shaggy blonde hair that shined in the sun, not to mention that he was tall and fit, and a student teacher so he was super young.

"Does it include super hot teacher and hot female student making out in the corner?" Saaya asked, her eyes shining as she yelled out.

"No," Mr. Eiji said, he had a look of disgust on his face.

Everyone sighed in relief, including me.

"I'm going to pick your partner, and with your partner, you have to act out a scene that I will give you by random."

He started picking the partners, Rima was with Nagihiko, Amu was with Tadase, and Yaya basically begged Mr. Eiji to be a partner with Kukai, like the other girls.

But unfortunately to all the other females, I got partnered with Kukai! Fun!

"Wanna switch?" Rima whispered, but before I could answer, Nagihiko carried her away like a sack of rice over his shoulder, he was laughing as he did so.

"So! Dear partner," Kukai grinned.

I looked at him with mild interest.

"I got our scene from Mr. Eiji, and guess what?" He said enthusiastically.

"What," Kukai just handed me the sheet of paper.

The paper was pink, like hot pink, and it also had hearts all over the page, _that was not a good sign._

'Your scene is a love scene,'

Just one sentence, one sentence was all it took.

'You have to show some sort of passion for each other, you can do skits, movies, or a slide show.'

I dropped the paper, cliché, much?

"So, Utau-koi, when should we start?" He winked, after seeing my light blush, his already pretty wide grin turned into a smirk.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this!" Rima moaned.<p>

Amu was unusually happy; her eyes were sparkly and there was glitter all around her; or it seemed like it.

"What's wrong?" Amu asked Rima, Rima looked at her for a second.

"My scene is a freaking 'KISS' scene! With purple head!" She groaned out.

Wow, so mine wasn't the worst one after all.

"REALLY? WANNA SWITCH?" Amu yelled out desperately, "hmm…what is yours?"

Amu turned unusually red.

"It's about this girl…who falls in love...but it can 't come true?" Amu mumbled out.

After Rima and I finished making fun of Amu, the school ended.

* * *

><p>"Yo!" Kukai called out, so I did the usual; I started running away.<p>

Behind me, Kukai laughed like a maniac, he was chasing me.

Finally, I reached my limit and stopped, Kukai was right behind me when I turned to look at him, "Why are you stalking me?"

"Cause you are interesting to stalk," He said bluntly.

"Oh my god! You are just like Ikuto!" I groaned.

"Ikuto?"

I finally actually looked at him in the eyes, the rich color of emerald could have easily melted my body into a puddle, but I won't fall for him so easily.

"You know Ikuto?" I asked him.

Kukai thought for a moment; placing his index finger on his chin, his eyebrows scrunched up together, his green eyes looking up as if he was thinking really hard,

"Blue hair and blue eyes, tall, plays violin, acts like a cat, last name Tsukiyomi?" He asked.

I nodded; maybe he could help me find my missing brother.

"Never heard or seen him in my life," He nodded, while I stared blankly at him.

_Was he lying? Obviously he was lying…but why?_

"U-um, well, bye," I stammered and walked away to my house, I was still wondering why he lied to me, but…maybe there was a good reason.

After opening the front door of my massive house, I walked in then looked at the picture placed on the wall.

There was me in the middle, Ikuto on my right side, mom and dad behind me, we were all smiling.

"I'm home…" I mumbled to no one, my dad ran away, my mom abandoned me and my brother right after, and now, my brother is missing for 3 months.

My feet felt unusually heavy, I staggered all the way to my room.

I opened the door to my room with my eyes closed; I literally jumped into my bed.

"Isn't it unladylike to jump into a bed with a boy in the room?"

_OMFG._

I turned my head slowly to the left, and there he was, leaning against my balcony door, tall and proud.

"!"

I screamed so loudly that I surprised myself.

The only thing that relieved me was that I was too tired to bother taking off my wig and glasses, so I was still in my disguise.

"W-w-w-w-what are y-you doing in _my _room?" I screeched, throwing a pillow at his face.

But it missed by a mile.

"Now that was a good throw," Kukai laughed, he picked up the pillow and threw it back at me, and then he sat down right in front of me on the floor.

So, I was sitting on the edge of my bed with a (hot) stupid boy sitting on the floor staring up at me.

"Um…"

"Yes?"

"Care to explain why…"

Kukai grinned proudly, "I stalked you home, climbed on to your balcony, and then opened the door and came into your room,"

I nearly, _nearly _screamed again, but not in surprise, more in irritation, this boy was really getting on my nerves.

"I was wondering. For our love scene, you can come over to my house?" Kukai asked, I was about to throw my phone at his face until he grabbed at my glasses and pulled them off.

But luckily, I closed my eyes shut just in time, "Aww, I want to know what you're eye color is," Kukai pouted, I could feel it in his tone.

I kept my eyes closed.

"You know, I'm not going to give them back until you open you're eyes," He smirked, I was sure.

I lunged for my glasses with my eyes closed, but I missed and hit the ground, ouch.

"Maybe…you should think twice before you act?" Kukai chuckled nervously at me, probably because of my pose; one of my legs were still on my bed while all the other part was on the floor.

I clenched my teeth; I would rather show my eye color than to get mocked by a stupid idiot.

"You jerk!" I opened my eyes and lunged for him, I easily tackled him to the floor.

Kukai was silent; he was staring at my eyes.

"…Kukai?"

I started slapping his face, but he was still motionless.

"…I," he started.

I waited.

"I think I'm in love with you," He said.

?

_To be continued~_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was the end of chapter 1, so... please review! :)<strong>


	3. The Mysterious Boy and STUPID KUKAI!

**Hey guys! thanks for all the reviews! you don't know how happy I am :)**

**I do not own Shugo Chara! Please Review ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>The mysterious boy and STUPID KUKAI!**  
><strong>

All we did was stare, I was still on top of him and he was still on the bottom.

"…What?" I finally said, breaking the awkward silence.

Kukai lifted his left arm and placed his hand on my cheek,

He grinned brightly as he lightly pushed me off of him; and then he sat down on my bed.

"I said, I think I'm in love with you," He hummed out, he played with my lacy purple pillow as he stare bored into my face, it was kind of overwhelming.

Only one thought remained in my mind right now; **run**.

So, I quickly stood up and ran to my balcony, I was about to escape until he grasped on my wrist.

"Why are you running away?" Kukai asked sternly, he actually had a serious expression on his face.

"Because…"

"Because?"

_Say something! _

"…You're face reminds me of grapes so now I'm hungry and I have to leave!"

Kukai looked very confused; his grip on my wrist tightened.

"You're being unreasonable,"

"You're face is unreasonable!" I yelled whatever came into my mind, and then realized what I said.

He looked at me very strangely but his grip was still tight, so I banged my head on his chin; he let go and I escaped.

I was running away to where ever my feet takes me, then I heard distant yelling;

"You're running away from your own house~~~~~!" It was Kukai, hopefully he'll be gone when I get back.

* * *

><p>My feet were starting to ache after a while of walking, I finally noticed that I was at the park, and there were only few people since it was starting to get dark.<p>

"**I will never let you fall.**

**I'll stand up with you forever.**

**I'll be there for you through it all.**

**Even if saving you sends me to Heaven…**"

I heard distant singing, it was a guy, his voice was low but gentle, and I unconsciously started following the voice; wanting to see who was singing.

There was someone in the woods (The park is super big, and it's close to a forest if you walk far enough).

I couldn't see his face since I was peeking behind a tree, but I could tell that he would be popular with the girls; he was tall, about a head taller than me, like Kukai. His skin was lightly tanned, but he was wearing a thin white t-shirt that showed his muscles.

And then he turned around; he looked a lot like Ikuto, well, not exactly, but he carried the same aura; like he was alone in the world, a bird captured in a cage.

He had short light grey hair, and shining brown eyes that contained deep sadness, he also had a noticeable scar of a claw mark on his left cheek; he really didn't seem like the type to sing, but...he was singing, he also had a similar expression as Ikuto when we first realized that our parents left us;

Then he finished, and all I did was listen, the way he sang the song was so sad, it was filled with sadness and pain, I had to stop myself with all my will power to not go up to him and hug him; he reminded me too much of Ikuto.

"…I wont forget you," He whispered softly.

He was about to leave, and for the second time in my life, my heart was in control of my body, not my brain, it was as if my heart was yelling "Cheer up that boy right now!"

I ripped off my wig and closed my eyes, I took a deep breath.

"**Daremo inai stage  
>Yume no jikan wa mou maku ga oriteyuku<br>Kinou to onaji  
>Asu wa nido to konai to kidzuku no<br>**

(In the empty stage  
>the curtain has already fallen on my time for dreams.<br>Just like yesterday, tomorrow will  
>not come again…I've realized it…)<p>

**Last scene wa itsumo setsunaku utskushii kedo  
>Namida fuite tobira tatakou<strong>

(The last scene is always painful and beautiful, but  
>I'll wipe my tears and knock on this door!)<p>

**Atarashii watashi ni umarekawaru**

**Yuuki o dashite**  
><strong>Hazukashigaranaide<strong>  
><strong>My Heartful Song<strong>  
><strong>My Heartful Song<strong>  
><strong>Utau yo itsumademo<strong>  
><strong>Anata ni todokimasu you ni<strong>

(I'll change into a brand new me!  
>I bring out my courage<br>without being ashamed!  
>My Heartful Song<br>My Heartful Song  
>I will always sing<br>so that it'll reach you!)

**Itsukara darou**  
><strong>Honto no egao miserarenakunatteta<strong>  
><strong>Konna watashi o<strong>  
><strong>Akiramenaide mattete kureta no<strong>

(I wonder since when did I stop showing my true smile,  
>don't give up on me, you've waited for me!)<p>

**Kodoku no tate o kakage jibun to tatakatteita**  
><strong>Hora tsuyogari no kusari hodoite<strong>

(I brought up the shield of loneliness and fought myself,  
>but now I release my chains of deceit.)<p>

**Natsukashii omoide ni yasashisa ga**  
><strong>Mesameru you ni<strong>  
><strong>Sunao ni nareta kara<strong>  
><strong>My Heartful Song<strong>  
><strong>My Heartful Song<strong>  
><strong>Kokoro o hiraite<strong>

(The affection in my nostalgic memories  
>opened my eyes and<br>I've become more honest!  
>My Heartful Song<br>My Heartful Song  
>I open my heart!)<p>

**Ima**  
><strong>Atarashii watashi ni umarekawaru<strong>  
><strong>Yuuki o dashite<strong>  
><strong>Kagayaki tsuzukeyou<strong>  
><strong>My Heartful Song<strong>  
><strong>My Heartful Song<strong>  
><strong>Utau yo itsumademo<strong>  
><strong>Anata ni todokimasu youni<strong>

(Today,  
>I'll change into a brand new me!<br>I bring out my courage  
>and continue to shine!<br>My Heartful Song  
>My Heartful Song<br>I will always sing  
>so that it'll reach you!)"<p>

I sang my heart out, I wanted to sing this song to make Ikuto happy…but I didn't have the courage to, but, that didn't mean I was going to make the same mistake.

When I finished, I came out from behind the tree and faced the boy, he looked stunned; like a deer in headlights.

"H-Hoshina Utau?" He stammered, my heart was still in charge of myself right now, I walked bravely towards him until I was right in front of him.

Then I did something totally unexpected for me; I hugged him.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, then my brain started being in charge of me again;

I ran away like crazy.

* * *

><p>Luckily, Kukai was gone when I came back home, but unluckily, he left a note.<p>

'_Call me 000 – 000 -0000, (Insert wink here)'_

Wow, really?

I folded the paper and put it in my diary, just in case, I might need it…who knows?

'_Dear diary,'_ I started writing, although it was really girly for me to write in a diary, but I might forget all the memories if I don't.

'_The second day of school was…tiring, everyone was looking at me with envy since I was hanging out with the 'Guardians', I think Rima and Nagihiko likes each other.'_

Maybe too short? Hmm….

'_Also, Kukai stalked me and broke into my room, and I showed my eye color to him, and then he said that he fell in love with me, not really important. Oh! And I met a guy like Ikuto…I wonder why he was so sad…'_

After I finished, I looked at the clock, it said 10: 49 pm.

I slowly drifted into sleep thinking about Kukai, the boy, and Ikuto.

When I woke up, it said 8: 46 am….

CRAP! I 'M GOING TO BE LATE!

_To be continued~_

* * *

><p><strong>That's the 2nd chapter :D hope you like it! Please review! a review is like an encouragement telling me that my story<strong>

**is worth reading and not a failiure! Thank you for reading :) Oh, and check my profile if you want to know what the 'Mysterious boy' looks like.  
><strong>


	4. Ryo, Ryo Yammamoto

**This is chapter 3! enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own 'Shugo Chara!' just the OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Ryo, Ryo Yammamoto.<br>**

When I arrived, I was late.

"-And please remember, I'm only saying this cause I care about your future," The office lady finally finished her talk about how being late for school was bad for my future, well, and if she didn't stop any later; I wouldn't have had any future.

My first class was Phys Ed,

"The girls will play volleyball over there, and the boys would play soccer with me on the field," Sexist much? I would rather play soccer with the boys than to play volleyball with girls that screams and dodges whenever the ball comes to them.

"We need one more person," A random boy stated, the teacher looked to the girl's side as he screamed out,

"HEY! WHICH ONE OF YOU GIRLS WILL LIKE TO PLAY SOCCER WITH THE BOYS?"

I was the only one to raise my hand.

Few boys were disappointed that it wasn't Rima or Amu, the rest were muttering things like;

"Girls can't play soccer," or "We better go easy on her!"

I'll prove them wrong.

A maniacal smiled graced my lips as I put my brown wig in a low ponytail, and then I ran to the boys side.

The teacher put me in the red team; Nagihiko was in the red team with me, while Kukai was in the blue team.

"GO!" He blew the whistle and all the boys started running towards the ball, but the one that got it in the end was Kukai, he kicked the ball to the red team's goal easily.

He was about to shoot when I took it from him in a blink of an eye.

I laughed at his expression; he looked dumbfounded, I kicked all the way to the front of the goal and…SHOOT!

Nagihiko was the first one to high-five me, then the rest of the boys did the same.

"You're pretty good!" Kukai laughed as he lightly punched me on the arm, I was about to say thank you when he said,

"For a girl,"

"Oh really?" Smirking, I kicked the ball that was near my feet and dribbled it with one foot then balanced it on one finger.

"Yes really," He smirked back.

_Oh it's on, it's on, and I'll play seriously now._

Kukai was actually pretty good…for a jerk, but I was even better, I scored 6 more goals and he scored 4.

I was getting ready to shoot my 8th goal when one of the blue team members kicked the ball away from me…and into my face.

"Ouch," I fell on the grass with my head down; my glasses were broken from the impact.

The boys crowed around me.

"Hey- are you okay?" Some one asked me.

I lifted my head up and gave them my best smile, and for some reason, their breath quickened and they started blushing.

"T-Tsukiyomi-san, would you like me to take you to the nurse's office?" One of the boys yelled out, then the rest said the same excluding Nagihiko who was staring distantly at Rima that kept missing the volleyball, he chuckled at her failure.

I looked around for Ku- wait, why should I look around for Kukai? I don't even like him!

But I saw him anyways, he pushed through the crowd like a bull; he looked pissed for some reason.

"I'll take her," He muttered and lifted me up and carried me away in princess style-wait, what?

"…Kukai,"

"Yes?"

"LET ME DOWN YOU ASSHOLE!"

He just laughed, and laughed, and laughed.

I growled a little bit, he was pissing me off with his attitude.

Many different thoughts popped into my head, one by one, then I realized that I was very tired, and then I realized my nose hurt like hell, and then I realized-

And everything turned black.

* * *

><p>"-Why didn't you play for real?" I heard distant voices, Nagihiko, I think.<p>

Then I heard some chuckling, "Because, she looked like she was having a lot of fun, and I didn't want to ruin it for her," It was…Kukai.

My eyes fluttered opened as I took in my surroundings,

There were white walls, white floor, white everything, I noticed that I was in a white bed too;

I was in the nurse's office.

"-I knew it," Nagihiko continued.

More chuckling.

"What, wouldn't you lose for Rima if she was in a basketball match with you, and she shoots once, and she gets all happy and cute, and she is laughing while she does the game with you, wouldn't you lose for her?" Kukai questioned.

More silence.

"…Yes," Nagihiko finally said, so he did like Rima! I knew it!

Hearing the door sliding open and someone stepping in, I knew almost immediately that it was Kukai by his footsteps, Nagihiko's is more graceful while Kukai's is more proud and…well, manly.

I closed my eyes shut when I felt him sit on the very edge on the bed.

"…You know, you look a lot like her," He mumbled.

Does he know that I'm awake?

"Since you're asleep, you won't hear me so I'll just keep talking," He chuckled gently, I nearly sighed in relief.

"I met her when I was in grade 7, she was with Amu," He continued.

With Amu? Who is he talking about?

"She was really pretty, with long blonde hair and pretty purple eyes, like yours, except you have brown hair, anyways, when I first saw her, I was tongue tied but I decided to say something…and I said stupid things, she got mad, and somehow we got into a ramen contest, I won, obviously,"

A sharp pain went through my head; it was like a knife ripping through my brains.

"And one day, she just…disappeared, I never saw her again, until, one day, I saw her on television, as a famous pop singer,"

_What? _

"Ha ha, believe it or not, that girl is the famous pop star, Hoshina Utau," He finished and I blocked out, everything just turned blurry until all I could see was darkness.

* * *

><p>I was in my room when I woke up, <em>wasn<em>_'__t __I __in __the __nurse__'__s __office?_

Looking around, I immediately reached for my clock; it said 6: 48pm.

My own scream pierced my ears, _what?__Why?__When?__How?__Who?_

After finally finishing the debate between myself, I stood up, only to realize that I was still in my school uniform.

Luckily, my wig was still in place, "How am I here?" _…__maybe__ I__ suddenly __developed__ a__ super__power __to__ teleport? __Yeah! __That__'__s __it!_

I tried using my new developed super power;

It didn't work.

Then how?

Oh,

There was a note on my desk.

" 'Yo, Tsukiyomi, how r u feeling? You didn't wake up so I carried you home, call me –Kukai.' " I muttered in monotone.

_I need some fresh air._

Walking outside, I suddenly decided to go to the park again; maybe he'll be there again.

"Wait, why do I need to go see him? I don't even know his name! Hmm…Oh! That's it! I'm not going to see him, I'm just going to go to the park and…get fresh coconuts! Yeah! That's it,"

* * *

><p>Guess what? He was there, but not singing, this time, he was sitting on a bench while looking at a picture.<p>

"What are you staring at?"

"#$%^%^&^&^?" He screamed out and accidentally threw the photo in the air; I caught it.

It was a picture of a girl; she was pale and had purple eyes and long curly brown hair, it kind of looked like my wig.

"A-Aki?" He stammered.

_Aki?_

He looked teary eyed, he stood up and took me in a tight embrace, "I knew it, and they were lying! You aren't dea-"

I interrupted him by escaping from his grasp –cough- kicking him is the shin –cough.

"I'm not whoever this…Aki-san is,"

"….,"

"U-um, I know it's none of my business, but…who is this Aki person-"

I was interrupted by his sudden crying.

Confused and worried, "H-hey, w-why are you crying?"

He looked up and started to wipe his tears, he looked at me twice before blinking a few times, then he started sniffling.

"I-I'm sorry, you look a lot like Aki, see?" He pointed at the picture I was holding.

And then he turned bright red.

"Utau?"

_Huh?_

He smiled brightly and hugged me in a tight embrace.

"Long time no see, do you remember me? It's me, Ryo! Ryo Yammamoto, do you remember?"

_Ryo,__ Ryo__ Yammamoto__…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review! :)<strong>  
><em>


	5. I Don't Know What's Right And Wrong

**Hi! Sorry for the late update...I had a month packed with test! anyways, enjoy the story! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: <strong>I don't know what's wrong and what's right anymore.

"Remember when we used to play at the old playground?" Ryo pointed at the Far East part of the park, I nodded and leaned closer to him.

Ryo Yammamoto was my childhood friend, we hadn't seen each other for like, I don't know, 6 years?

"I mean, I was really surprised to see you here, and why are you wearing that wig? Is your hair still blonde and tied in pig tails?" He chuckled, I giggled as I slowly took off my wig, letting my long locks of blonde hair drop to my shoulders.

"You stand corrected," I laughed, punching him lightly on the arm.

He was frozen for a while, but then burst out laughing.

"I always knew you'll get famous someday," He chuckled.

"Huh?"

"Well, I'm glad to be a friend of the all so famous Hoshina Utau!" He screamed out, suddenly standing from the bench.

He then leaned down and kissed the tip of my hair; I could feel heat rushing to my face.

We talked for a while, it turned out that Ryo moved to the city a few weeks ago and was wandering around the park when I sang to him, and he is soon going to the same school as me!

"Oh, and at school, I normally wear glasses and wear this brown wig,"

I twirled the said wig that was now resting on my lap. Ryo looked at me absentmindedly for a while until I clapped obnoxiously right in front of his face; he snapped out of it.

"Stop smiling."

Ryo had a strange glint in his eyes that send shivers down my back.

"…W-why…Not?" I stuttered out, surprised at his sudden seriousness.

"Because I'll eat you up," He growled in a low voice then blew cool wind to my ears; I immediately jumped up.

"Geez! Stop teasing me!" Laughing loudly, I smacked him across the cheek with my fist.

"-ing…" He mumbled something that I couldn't hear, but that just disappeared when he turned to me and asked if I wanted some ramen.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"I wasn't kidding…"

* * *

><p>Ryo gave me his phone number then we parted ways, I was still thinking about what he said, "Because I'll eat you up," What kind of answer was that?<p>

Sigh, life was just too strange now days…

'BEEP BEEP'

Great now there was another person to make my head more complicated.

"What,"

"Good to hear you too," An enthusiastic voice chuckled from the other side of the phone.

"…Kukai, seriously, _what_,"

"Would you like to come to my house this weekend?"

"N-"

"For our _project_?"

Oh yeah, we had a project.

* * *

><p>The days went by quickly until it was the weekends.<p>

"-Okay! Gosh! Stop calling!" Hanging up on him like the polite person I am, I looked at myself once again.

I was wearing a lavender ruffled mini dress that hugged my figure nicely, it had only one strap while the other shoulder was bare, I was wearing black tights and purple ballerina flats, and I put my brown wig in a loose bun with strands of it caressing my cheeks.

Twirling around in front of the mirror for like, 45 minutes, I finally was satisfied and took off the hideous glasses than walked out the door with my head high up in the air.

Kukai's house wasn't as far away as I thought; he was only a few blocks away from my own.

'La la la! Lovely fairy tail dream~'

I was surprised at the ring tone; it was the opening song for that…Lolita….Pink…Princess…something anime that was currently popular to kids.

The door burst open revealing Kukai; his brown hair was messed up as usual, his green eyes shining with excitement, tanned skin bright and radiating, he was wearing a black button up and loose jeans that came up to his knees.

"Yo,"

For some strange reason, I smacked him across the face.

"…What-what was that for?" He stammered, hand on left cheek.

I blushed, wait what? Why did I blush?

"Sorry, it's just that your face looked so tempting to slap…" I mumbled out.

He looked at me like I was mental but let it slide.

"I was thinking about making the theme for our love scene as 'First Love,'"

Kukai led me to his room; it was upstairs.

"Don't…don't laugh at my room," He mumbled silently then opened the door.

His room was exactly what I thought it will be; the walls were light green, his bed was unmade and on the floor was a few of his clothes, and his desk was completely empty.

I was just about to make a very negative yet creative comment when the door slammed open and a tall and older man stormed in.

"KUUUUKKKKAAAIIIIIII!" He yelled as he charged at the defenceless boy like a raging bull.

"WHY ARE YOU WEARING MY BUTTON UP!"

"BECAUSE YOU THREW ALL OF MY T-SHIRTS OUT SAYING IT HAD NO STYLE!" He screamed back.

Kukai tried to push him off but he had him by the collar.

"TAKE IT OFF!" He proceeded by ripping the shirt off of him.

Kukai immediately covered himself with embarrassment but I don't think he needed to; he had a nice body-wait, _what_ am _I _thinking.

He glanced at me and I felt embarrassed since I was just caught staring at his bicep and stomach/chest.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT-oh, hello," The guy stopped with his explosive actions and coughed nervously while glancing between me and Kukai.

"Hi…"

"Uh…Please excuse us for a while,"

He grabbed Kukai by the waist and carried him away like a sac of rice.

And before I knew it, I was sitting at the edge of his bed, alone, bored to death and texting Amu and Rima.

* * *

><p><strong>TO: AMULET FORTUNE, BALA BALANCE<strong>

**FROM: PURPLE BUTTERFLY**

**MESSAGE:**

I'm so bored….

**TO: PURPLE BUTTERFLY**

**FROM: BALA BALANCE**

**MESSAGE:**

Ok

**TO: BALA BALANCE**

**FROM: PURPLE BUTTERFLY**

**MESSAGE:**

Thanks, Rima, I can totally feel your care.

**TO: PURPLE BUTTERFLY**

**FROM: AMULET FORTUNE**

**MESSAGE:**

CAN'T TEXT! AT THE PARK WITH TADASE-KUN! (SQUEAL)

**TO: AMULET FORTUNE**

**FROM: PURPLE BUTTERFLY**

**MESSAGE:**

Have fun~ (wink)

**TO: PURPLE BUTTERFLY**

**FROM: BALA BALANCE**

**MESSAGE:**

Why r u so bored then -_-

**TO: BALA BALANCE**

**FROM: PURPLE BUTTERFLY**

**MESSAGE:**

Cause, some random person came to Kukai's room and ripped his shirt off then took him out somewhere, so I'm alone in his room.

**TO: PURPLE BUTTERFLY**

**FROM: BALA BALANCE**

**MESSAGE:**

I have 2 things to say to u.

1) OMG IS HE A RAPIST?

2) Why r u in his room?

**TO: BALA BALANCE**

**FROM: PURPLE BUTTERFLY**

**MESSAGE:**

I have 2 replies 4 u

1) OMG WHAT IF HE IS A RAPIST!

2) Project.

_~To be continued~_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was chapter 4! Loved it? Hated it? Tell me in your reviews! ;)<strong>

**And since I keep forgetting to do the disclamier, I'll do one now and say it's for all the chapters;**

**I do not own Shugo Chara! Just the OCs and the plot line.  
><strong>


	6. Cinderella  Part 1 The Stolen Kiss

**Hey guys! I am SOOOOO sorry for the late update, I've forgotten my password for my id and couldn't upload the chapter :'(**

**Anyways, thank you so much for all your reviews! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Cinderella -Part 1<strong>

After a few minutes, Kukai and the older guy came back.

"Um…Utau, this is my brother, Unkai, I _sincerely _apologise for his _rude _interruption."

They glared at each other but stopped then looked at me sheepishly.

"Well, nice to meet you!" Unkai smiled and nudged Kukai lightly in the arm, "And my brother actually _had_ inherited the good eye for woman! Right?"

Kukai simply pushed Unkai out of his room and locked the door.

We acted like nothing happened and got to work (then I texted Rima that Kukai wasn't taken by a rapist, and was actually his brother….She didn't reply).

"So…do you want to do a slide show?"

"Yeah…the skits and movies are stupid,"

"Um…okay, so…oh! I could borrow a camera from Fujisaki?"

"Good,"

AWKWARD! IT'S FREAKING AWKWARD!

The air was thick with unbroken silence and my hands were starting to sweat at this…uncomfortable moment.

I fiddled with the ends of my dress and tried my hardest to ignore the hot stare coming from the emerald eyed boy.

Coughing lightly, I gave hints to Kukai that I already discovered he was staring at me;

He didn't seem to notice.

_'RING RING'_

Nearly sighing in relief, I picked up my iphone and scanned the caller; a smile tugged at my lips.

"Um…can you excuse me?"

He nodded; I ran out of his room and walked around in the hallway till I found a quiet place.

* * *

><p>"Ryo!" I was surprised at how girly I sounded, but…oh well!<p>

"_**Hey (chuckle)"**_

"What's up?"

"_**I just called to tell you….I am going to your school starting from Monday!"**_

"REALLY!" I squealed loudly.

Then Kukai peeked out of the door and mouthed '_are you done yet?'_

"Oh, Ryo, sorry, I have to go now, I'm at a friend's house,"

"…_**Oh, is it the Rima girl you told me about?"**_

"No, it's Kukai, well bye!"

"_**-A guy?"**_

Sorry, Ryo, but I'll apologise for hanging up on you later…

* * *

><p>I rushed over to Kukai's room then made eye contact with the impatient looking brunette.<p>

"Who was that?" …Was the first thing Kukai yelled at me.

"…A friend."

"A _friend? _You've been talking for a while! And you actuallysounded _excited _to talk to him!" He stuttered out and started mumbling random things that I didn't hear but knew for sure that I wasn't going to like hearing what he was saying.

"Uh…ok, so the project!" I smiled when he finally finished.

"-Sigh- okay, so I was thinking-"

We discussed and somehow decided we will go with 'Cinderella'.

It was supposedly about a poor girl who somehow goes to a fancy ball and meets the prince, the prince falls in love, they both fall in love, they go on dates and stuff, and then they get married, and supposedly their first love so they blush and shy a lot, and…yeah.

"Great!"

I jumped into his unkempt bed by my bad habit –I jump into beds when I'm tired- then regretted my stupid decision in jumping into _someone else's _bed.

"Isn't it-" Kukai started.

"-Unladylike to jump into a bed with a boy in the room? Yeah, I completely agree with you," I finished while smirking.

He pouted; I pulled the covers to myself as I lay comfortably in his bed.

"Now, Kukai, get me some…uh-juice!" I giggled.

"What do I get in this?" He crossed his arms over his chest and faked a glare.

I thought for a while, I knew I was acting totally out of character but I don't give a shit.

"Uh…I'll give you a…um…"

"A kiss?"

"Yeah-wait, what?"

"Deal!"

Before I could stop the hyper boy, he skipped out of his room and ran downstairs.

So I lay there, alone, mentally slapping myself for falling into his traps.

* * *

><p>"Here you go, <em>princess,<em>" He chuckled and handed me a glass of green liquid which looked really toxic to me.

"What juice is this?"

"My special…Caterpillar juice!"

I would have dropped the glass then and there but Kukai said, "Just kidding, it's kool aid,"

Sighing in relief, I practically devoured the drink; it tasted like green apple and grapes.

When I finished Kukai had pulled a chair beside the bed and looked at me expectedly.

"….Uh…what do you want?"

"My reward."

_Reward? _What reward…oh…shit…?

He closed his eyes and waited…was it just me or did it just get really hot in the room?

Before I knew it, I was already leaning into him until I was right in front of his face, then I stopped to smirk.

Then I leaned sideways and…kissed his cheeks.

"You…that wasn't…Utau!" Kukai blinked and pointed at me, I smiled smugly, "But Kuuukai, you didn't say exactly where to kiss!"

His mouth opened to protest but stopped, then looked at me for a second and smirked.

_Bad feeling…something's coming…I can feel it._

"Okay, so, do you want lunch?"

There was a strange glint in his eyes that sent shivers down my back but my high pride won and nodded to his weird request.

Kukai simply smiled and walked out of the room happily…_too _happily.

As I lay in the bed once again, I took out my phone and started texting Ryo.

* * *

><p><strong>TO: RYO YAMMAMOTO<strong>

**FROM: PURPLE BUTTERFLY**

**MESSAGE:**

Hey.

**TO: PURPLE BUTTERFLY**

**FROM: RYO YAMMAMOTO**

**MESSAGE:**

Whose house are you at?

**TO: RYO YAMMAMOTO**

**FROM: PURPLE BUTTERFLY**

**MESSAGE:**

Eh?

**TO: PURPLE BUTTERFLY**

**FROM: RYO YAMMAMOTO**

**MESSAGE:**

You told me you were at a guy's house, who is he?

**TO: RYO YAMMAMOTO**

**FROM: PURPLE BUTTERFLY**

**MESSAGE:**

Oh, you mean Kukai?

**TO: PURPLE BUTTERFLY**

**FROM: RYO YAMMAMOTO**

**MESSAGE:**

You're already calling him by the first name?

**TO: RYO YAMMAMOTO**

**FROM: PURPLE BUTTERFLY**

**MESSAGE:**

Uh…yeah.

**TO: PURPLE BUTTERFLY**

**FROM: RYO YAMMAMOTO**

**MESSAGE:**

Do you like him?

**TO: RYO YAMMAMOTO**

**FROM: PURPLE BUTTERFLY**

**MESSAGE:**

Eh?

**TO: PURPLE BUTTERFLY**

**FROM: RYO YAMMAMOTO**

**MESSAGE:**

Do you like him…more than a friend?

* * *

><p>I stared at the screen in silence, Ryo was never this…interested in me before…I think.<p>

"Utau-_chan_!" Kukai burst through the door holding a tray of food.

"You really creeped me out just now," I sighed, still echoing what he had just said.

Kukai laughed and proudly put down the tray of food in front of me.

"Now we have, fried eggs, miso soup, some rice, some kind of…meat…thing, and ice cream!"

Kukai pointed towards each of the food, I smiled in amusement.

"Say Aaa!" He lifted the spoon and motioned me to open my mouth, I stared.

After many tries of him trying to feed me with the spoon, he gave up and went to the ice cream; it was in a glass bowl, the ice cream was rosy pale pink with white sprinkles on top, and some chocolate and fruit were cut into the ice cream.

"Whoa, that looks expensive,"

"It is,"

I opened my mouth to say something but Kukai took that very moment to stuff the pink ice cream into my mouth.

"Mmmfff...!" I groaned and tried to swallow the cold food in my mouth.

Kukai sat down on the chair besides my bed and watched in silent of me suffocating.

_'Text message! Text message!'_

By reflex, I reached for my phone and typed my password in; I breathed a sigh of relief when the ice cream finally melted down my throat.

* * *

><p><strong>TO: PURPLE BUTTERFLY<strong>

**FROM: RYO YAMMAMOTO**

**MESSAGE:**

I'm coming to your house right now.

* * *

><p>EH?<p>

HOLY SHIT! I NEED TO GO HOME TO GREET RYO AND STUFF!

"I need to leave!" I blurted out and jumped out of bed.

Kukai seemed shocked and tried to grab at my wrist but thanks to my amazing and obviously brilliant athletic abilities; he missed.

"Bye Kukai!" I yelled before storming down the stairs.

"Wait!" He yelled but I was already grabbing at the doorknob.

When I opened the door, the sunlight blinded my eyes and I stumbled a bit.

Something warm grabbed my wrist and I automatically turned around, not even surprised to be greeted by a pair of shining emerald eyes.

"You forgot something," He smiled.

I blinked.

He leaned closer and I felt something warm on my lips.

Before I knew it, his lips were already placed on mine and I could feel him grinning.

"My reward,"

_~To be continued~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ScreamingAtTheMoon<strong>_

I am soooo happy that you think my story is funny,

And again, I apologise for the late update :(

Thank you for your review!**  
><strong>

_**Lolli-naustic**_

Thank you for your complement! :)

I'm sorry for the late update :'(

_**xxHimekaHoshinaxx**_

I completely agree with you, Kutau forever! :D

Thank you for your review**!  
><strong>

_**xXMinako35cutexX**_

You left me TWO reviews! I'm soooo thankful of you :D (But I didn't understand the first one since it was in a different language)

SOOOO sorry for the late update!

_**jd**_

Thank you for your review! And yes, I think so too.

_**X-MelodiesOfTheSakuraTree-X**_

Thank you! :D

_**Princess Utau**_

Thank you for your suggestion! :)

_**Silver x Hearts**_

I'm sorry the previous chapter was so short :'( I've been trying to make the chapters longer but I don't think it's really working...

And yes, Ryo is definately someone who will be a potential rival.

**Thank you for your reviews! :D**


	7. Cinderella Part 2 The Two Princes

**Hey guys, again, I'm sorry for the late update...but I think it might get later since its finals :'( but I'll try my best to upload!  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Cinderella - Part 2 The Two Princes <strong>

I don't quite know how and what happened, but right now I was madly running towards my house at full speed with a steaming hot face.

My heart felt like it could break through my rib cage, the temperature in the area had suddenly increased, and I kept bumping into random people.

"…Utau?"

Someone grabbed my wrist and turned me away from the fence I was (most likely) just about to slam into.

"Are you ok?" Ryo asked.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine – I mean, why wouldn't I be? Pfft Ryo, what are you talking about! I am so absolutely completely entirely normal! Ha ha ha!" I laughed, slapping Ryo's left arm jokingly.

He looked at me strangely and sighed,

"I came to your house but you weren't home, so I thought you were still in _Kukai's _house, but than I saw you walking like a drunken person- whoa, did he give you _alcohol?_ That son of a-"

I slammed my hand on his lips before Ryo could continue,

"Kukai didn't give me any alcohol."

"Than what's wrong with you?" He questioned after I removed my hand from his mouth.

A brief memory of few minutes ago returned to my head and I flushed red.

"N-nothing happened," I stammered, mentally slapping myself for being such a bad liar all of a sudden.

Ryo's whole face turned hard, even his eyes;

Which I never thought could become so cold and cruel looking due to its warm color.

"Can I come in?" He smiled, but only with his lips, not his eyes.

I nodded and lead him to my house, then unlocked the lock and opened the door.

* * *

><p>"Where are your parents?" He asked. With his face more relaxed now.<p>

I froze in my spot and looked elsewhere, "T-they…aren't here right now…"

"What about Ikuto?"

"He's…not here, now, as well,"

Ryo glanced around the house and carefully took off his shoes and placed them down.

"Can you still not cook?" Ryo smirked jokingly and I flinched in annoyance.

"You know, I was _always _good at cooking!" I fumed, glaring at the (unfortunately) tall smirking guy.

"Yes, of course, I definitely got the point from that birthday cake you baked me when we were young," Ryo smiled innocently.

Ah, the birthday incident, it was Ryo's birthday and I wanted to bake a chocolate cake for him…But it turned out as a shapeless foul smelling brown glob.

He still ate it though.

"That was…we were…uh, young," I stuttered, blushing even brighter as his grin spreads even bigger.

"Right."

After that pointless conversation, I promised that my cooking skills had improved and asked for him to stay for dinner.

"Tada!" I exclaimed excitedly, the crème pasta had turned out great, and I decorated it nicely with green…uh, what's it called? Um…green leaves…?

Ryo complemented on how much I improved on my cooking and I laughed when he questioned me if I had a fetish with brown wigs.

"No, I just have to hide my identity now since I'm more famous," I giggled;

Ryo quietly mumbled something about brown hair again until I punched him in the arm lightly.

"Oh, do you have face book?" I asked Ryo, he nodded and told me he'll add me as friends.

* * *

><p>After Ryo left my house, I logged on my face book account uninterestedly.<p>

I was quite shocked at how many people added me as friends and I still haven't confirmed it yet.

**_Ryo Yammamoto _sent you a friend request**

** Confirm or Ignore**

I click confirm and go down to the next requests

**_Amu Hinamori, Nagihiko Fujisaki, Yaya Yuiki, Rima Mashiro _sent you a friend request**

** Confirm or Ignore**

I click confirm for all of them but stops at one specific friend request.

**_Kukai Souma _sent you a friend request**

** Confirm or Ignore**

My mouse lingers around Ignore but I close my eyes and click Confirm.

"That was easy," I sigh; I decide to check what all the other people wrote on their walls.

* * *

><p><strong>Rima Mashiro<strong>

I hate stupid purple headed cross dressers!

_**Yaya Yuiki and 14 others like this.**_

Rima's profile picture is of her pointing at a clown angrily.

_**Comments:**_

_**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **_Rima! I already apologized!

_**Rima Mashiro: **_Shut up purple headed cross dresser. _**Kukai Souma and 3 others like this.**_

_**Amu Hinamori: **_Why is Nagi-kun a cross dresser? _**Yaya Yuiki, Rima Mashiro, Kukai Souma, and 432 others like this.**_

_**Rima Mashiro: **_Because Amu, because.

Confused, I type a comment down after Rima's.

_**Utau Tsukiyomi: **_Yeah, Rima, why is Nagihiko a cross dresser?

I wait a while and Rima adds a comment right away.

_**Rima Mashiro: **_There's a lot of stuff you don't know yet, Utau.

_**Amu Hinamori: **_Yeah Rima, why is Nagi a cross dresser?

_**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **_Rima! I thought we were done with this conversation!

_**Yaya Yuiki: **_What conversation? ;) _**3 people like this.**_

After some arguing between Rima and Nagihiko, I decide to go to another person's wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Nagihiko Fujisaki<strong>

Rima is still mad at me because I accidentally pushed her into the fountain :'(

**_Yaya Yuiki, Kukai Souma, Amu Hinamori, and 17 others like this._**

Nagihiko's profile picture is of him and Rima smiling, well, Nagihiko is the only one smiling while Rima is glaring, but they both have flushed cheeks which give me a feeling that they like each other.

_**Comments:**_

_**Rima Mashiro: **_You so did that on purpose! :(((

_**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **_Why would I do that on purpose?

_**Rima Mashiro: **_Because you're probably mad that I put female undergarments in your desk and everyone laughed at you! **_Kukai Souma, Yaya Yuiki, and 235 others like this._**

_**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **_THAT WAS YOU? **_Rima Mashiro, Kukai Souma, Yaya Yuiki, Amu Hinamori, and 562 others like this._**

_**Rima Mashiro: **_Well, look at the time, I have to go now.

_**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **_RRRRRIIIIIMMMMMMAAAAAAAAA!

I grip my stomach from my laughter and click on Amu Hinamori to visit her wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Amu Hinamori<strong>

I burned my puppets while cooking scrambled eggs! What should I do?

_**Rima Mashiro, Yaya Yuiki, and 11 others like this.**_

Amu's profile picture is of her, Rima, and this girl who looks identical to Nagihiko in a purple kimono.

_**Comments:**_

_**Yaya Yuiki: **_The presentation is tomorrow! But still, that is hilarious! :D _**Rima Mashiro, Nagihiko Fujisaki, and 2 others like this.**_

_**Rima Mashiro: **_How does one burn their puppet while cooking eggs?

_**Amu Hinamori: **_I was done with my eggs, so I was placing the on a plate and turned around then noticed that my puppet had caught on fire! _**Rima Mashiro, Yaya Yuiki, and 3 others like this.**_

_**Yaya Yuiki: **_But what should we do with the presentation?

_**Amu Hinamori: **_Uh…I don't know :'(

_**Rima Mashiro: **_Just ask girly boy to help you. _**Yaya Yuiki and 13 others like this.**_

Amu may just be as clumsy as me! Possibly even more!

I gulp nervously and click the one person that has been making me feel uncomfortable for a while now, I think of all the things that person could have wrote and gulp once more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kukai Souma<strong>_

I had frozen yogurt, it tasted good :) _**Nagihiko Fujisaki, Tadase Hotori and 6 others like this.**_

I slam my head against the computer in anger; I was expecting something about the incident that happened a few hours ago! But what do I find? That the boy had freaking _frozen yogurt!_

_**Comments:**_

_**Tadase Hotori: **_What flavour was it?

_**Kukai Souma: **_Strawberry.

_**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **_Oh, I love strawberry!

_**Amu Hinamori: **_Oh! Nagihiko! You have the same likes as Nadeshiko! :D _**Rima Mashiro, Yaya Yuiki, Tadase Hotori, Kukai Souma and 751 others like this.**_

_**Rima Mashiro: **_I wonder why? Hmmm… ;) _**Yaya Yuiki, Kukai Souma, Tadase Hotori and 674 others like this.**_

_**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **_I-it's because we're twins! Amu-chan!

_**Rima Mashiro: **_And the mystery remains unsolved…

_**Yaya Yuiki: **_Guys! Come look at my new profile picture!

I click Yaya Yuiki to visit her wall.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yaya Yuiki<strong>_

Hey! Look at my new profile picture! _**2 people like this.**_

Yaya's profile picture is of her and this green haired guy holding hands and smiling.

_**Comments:**_

_**Rima Mashiro: **_I always knew you guys would date someday.

_**Amu Hinamori: **_YAYA! YOU AND KAIRI ARE DATING? _**Yaya Yuiki, Rima Mashiro, Tadase Hotori, Nagihiko Fujisaki and 211 others like this.**_

_**Rima Mashiro: **_It's so obvious that Amu didn't know…

_**Amu Hinamori: **_What's that suppose to mean?

_**Rima Mashiro: **_Nothing Amu, nothing at all….

I go back to my wall and type something in.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Utau Tsukiyomi<strong>_

Kukai YOU JERK! _**Rima Mashiro, Amu Hinamori, Yaya Yuiki, and 23 others like this.**_

My profile picture is still that picture of a violet butterfly.

_**Comments:**_

_**Rima Mashiro: **_What did he do? Push you into the fountain? _**Amu Hinamori, Utau Tsukiyomi, Yaya Yuiki, and 32 others like this.**_

_**Amu Hinamori: **_Yeah, Utau, what did Kukai do?

_**Utau Tsukiyomi: **_Oh…um, well…uh…

I mentally face palm myself for being so stupid and typing something like that.

_**Kukai Souma: **_I pushed you into a fountain! Right Utau? _**Rima Mashiro, Amu Hinamori, Yaya Yuiki, Nagihiko Fujisaki and 47 others like this.**_

I hate to admit but Kukai saved me.

_**Utau Tsukiyomi: **_Uh….Yeah, Kukai pushed me into a….Fountain.

_**Ryo Yammamoto: **_Utau, you didn't tell me that.

_**Utau Tsukiyomi: **_Umm….about that.

_**Kukai Souma: **_Who are you?

_**Ryo Yammamoto: **_Who are _you?_

Oh shit, please tell me they aren't fighting.

_**Kukai Souma: **_What relation do you have with Utau?

_**Ryo Yammamoto: **_What relation do_ you_ have with Utau?

Oh dear god, they're fighting.

_**Ryo Yammamoto: **_I'm Utau's childhood friend, what relation do you have with her?

_**Kukai Souma: **_I'm…uh, her…

_**Ryo Yammamoto: **_See? You can't even think of your relation with her!

_**Kukai Souma: **_I'm her boyfriend.

WTH

WTFH

WHAT THE HELL DID HE JUST TYPE?

_~To be continued~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Princess Utau<br>**_

Thank you so much! :D I will use your suggestion in at least one chapter ;)

_**xDreamStalker**_

Thank you for your support :D I'll try to upload as soon as possible!

_**ninjagrl55**_

Thank you for your review! :) and you'll see, you'll see, ;)

_**jdcocoagirl**_

Thank you for your comment! And yes, Kukai does certainly wish to impress Utau ;)

_**LovelyInsideAndOut  
><strong>_

Thank you! I'll try my best to upload faster! :D

**Thank you so much for your reviews! :)**


	8. Cinderella Part 3 The Confused Princess

**Hi guys! I got 97 on my ELA final exam! :D I'm making this chapter a bit longer because I'm in a good mood! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Cinderella - Part 3 The Confused Princess<br>**

Without making a sound, I turned off my computer and started counting.

1

2

3

4

5

As if on cue, my phone beeped multiple times indicating text messages, and guessing from the beep, about 11.

Surprisingly, I wasn't as angry at Kukai, well, at least not anymore.

After the feeling of anger and frustration had evaporated, I closed my eyes and tried to figure out what the strong ache in my chest was.

I just felt…hollow. For someone to be so open with their feelings, that _shocked _me.

8 of the text messages belonged to Amu, all of her texts were the same.

* * *

><p><strong>TO: PURPLE BUTTERFLY<strong>

**FROM: AMULET FORTUNE**

**MESSAGE:**

YOU AND KUKAI ARE DATING?

That was basically what all her texts were about.

Rima sent me 1.

**TO: PURPLE BUTTERFLY**

**FROM: BALA BALANCE**

**MESSAGE:**

Congratulations.

Oh, well, Rima doesn't seem to care….As usual.

The one that surprised me the most was from Ryo.

**TO: PURPLE BUTTERFLY**

**FROM: RYO YAMMAMOTO**

**MESSAGE:**

Utau, see you on Monday :)

I stared blankly at his text message, I thought he was going to ask me questions about Kukai….But I guess I was wrong.

"Weirdo…" I mumbled out, clicking on the last text message.

* * *

><p><strong>TO: PURPLE BUTTERFLY<strong>

**FROM: KUKAI SOUMA**

**MESSAGE:**

Sorry.

* * *

><p>For the last fifteen minutes, I've been staring at the screen of my phone, biting my bottom lip from time to time to calm myself down.<p>

Why was he sorry?

As if all the anger and frustration I had towards everything had suddenly exploded. I turned around and threw my phone at the window, my eyes glazing over with anger.

It smashed against the fragile glass and I stared as the shreds showered down to the floor, and once again, my purple carpet was covered in glass. _Like that time._

"Oh, I have to clean up."

Standing up, I slipped on my violet slippers and walked downstairs, not looking back at the mess of glass.

* * *

><p>The next morning was cold. I shivered at the frozen air and looked at the window, only to freeze and remember that I broke it yesterday with my sudden outburst of anger.<p>

"…School…" I groaned. Standing up from my bed and walking to the bathroom, I picked up the brush that was lying on the floor and yawned tiredly.

Brush hair from up to down, up to down, side to the other side-wait, what time is it?

!

"FML…"

Its 9 am, 1 hour late for school, eh, I think I might get the reputation of being late everyday but who cares? My future career won't be based on academics either way, so I don't really care.

* * *

><p>"And that's why-" the teacher lectured me about being late for about 30 minutes then finally let me go to my class.<p>

When I walked in the classroom everyone stared at me with curiosity as I gave my late slip to the teacher, she ordered me to go to my seat while I glared behind my glasses.

_So annoying._

"UUUUTTTTTAAAAUUU~" Amu whispered, handing me a note she just wrote as I sat down.

_Is it true you and Kukai are dating?_

I glared at his name and angrily scribbled the reply.

_NO_

Amu tilted her head in confusion and wrote something down then handed the note back to me.

_Then why did he say u guys were dating?_

I sighed.

_Because he is crazy_

Amu looked even more confused and quickly wrote down the reply.

_But do u like him? Because I'm pretty sure Kukai likes you…._

I froze, _do I like him?_

I've never thought of that before, do I like Kukai? Did I like Kukai?

Then I finally realized that I have been scribbling Kukai's name all over the small note and blushed in embarrassment.

Crumpling the small sheet of paper, I pushed the paper into my pocket and ripped another from my notebook then wrote down my answer in big bold letters.

_**NO**_

Amu sighed like she was disappointed and wrote something down on the paper.

_Are u sure? About your feelings, I mean_

The teacher called Amu's and my name and we both jumped in surprise, I stuffed the note in my pencil case and looked up nervously.

"Yes?"

The teacher pushed her glasses up sternly, "I asked you to answer the question, Hinamori-san for number 2 and Tsukiyomi-san for number 3," she glared, "did you not here me?"

We answered in unison.

"Of course we did!"

Amu and I walked up to the front of the class and stood in front of the massive white board.

We were in French class, and DAMN French is my worst subject!

Amu picked up the black marker uninterestedly, but I saw the sweat in her forehead roll down as she gulped nervously.

I turned around; Rima and Nagihiko were staring at me.

Then I looked down at their hands.

_2) Je suis retourne tout l'argent_

_3)__Je suis__en amour__avec lui_

I smiled brightly, _I LOVE YOU GUYS!_ They had written the answers on their notebooks with a black marker, I silently thanked the duo and copied down the answer for number 3; I looked over and saw that Amu had done the same for number 2.

The teacher frowned but nodded, allowing us to go back to our seats.

When we sat down, I ripped a small piece of paper from my notebook and wrote something down.

_What did the French things we wrote mean?_

Amu thought for a while.

_I don't know what I wrote, but I know what yours mean_

_What does it mean?_

I waited for the reply as Amu scribbled on the note.

_It means-_

* * *

><p>Finally, it was gym! My favourite class!<p>

"I hate my life," Rima groaned as she picked up the hockey stick, "Rima, stop acting emo," Amu scolded.

I laughed and picked up my hockey stick, the class was divided into four different teams; I smiled and silently observed the other team members.

There were 9 kids on the other team and 9 on our team; their team had 3 girls and 6 guys.

Our team had 4 girls and 5 guys.

Now I observed the strengths of each team members.

I don't have to worry about the 3 girls; they were blonde cheerleaders who didn't want to touch the hockey sticks saying it was too dirty for them and crap.

The 6 guys; 3 of them were uselessly thin and didn't look very interested in the game, but they might make a good defence.

The other 2 guys, they were on the tracks team, so they would be good offence.

The last guy, the one I didn't want to mention at all, but knew oh so clearly would be the best player and my biggest obstacle in the game, was Kukai.

We didn't say anything but just stared at each other as the coach threw the puck high in the air.

Then the game begun.

* * *

><p>I scored 4 goals, he scored 7.<p>

I bit my lips in annoyance and dashed towards Kukai. I hated floor hockey, but not as much since I was good at it, but now, I've never felt so humiliated.

It was like he was playing around with me! He'll just let me take the puck easily then right before I was about to shoot, he would take it right back so smoothly that I could have said he was dancing.

"Play seriously," I growled quietly, slamming my hockey stick against the puck, only to be easily blocked by him.

For once, I saw him smile, it wasn't the all too famous Kukai smile, not the 'ha I got you' smile, not a smirk, but a genuine smile that shined and practically sent sunshine down my spine.

"Isn't today Monday?" He asked suddenly, and as if that gorgeous smile has never been there, it completely vanished from his smooth face.

"Yes…" I replied, still attempting to steal the puck from him.

"Is he coming?" He whispered into my ears, I shivered and quickly turned away from him just to see that he had shot another goal.

"Who? Ryo?" I questioned, flinching when his eyes turned stone cold.

"Yes, him, _Ryo,_" Kukai chuckled.

I blinked in surprise at his sudden change of attitude, right before he was like 'ooh! I'm gonna fool around and make fun of you' but now he was like 'ooh! I'm gonna freaking beat the crap out of you!'

"What's wrong with Ryo? He's nice enough," I questioned, only earning an even colder face from Kukai.

The rest was not even worth telling, Kukai suddenly turned from good at hockey to ABSOLUTELY BRILLIANTLY AND AMAZINGLY TALENTED.

And of course, their team won.

* * *

><p>We were in History class, and by we, I mean, Amu, Nagihiko, Rima, Yaya, Tadase, Kukai, and me.<p>

And for the best part, I'm sitting beside him! Yaaay!

I've never been in such an awkward moment in my entire life.

Kukai was staring at the window, leaving me to awkwardly stare at the board, trying my best to not glance at him.

"Souma-kun, please read the passage number 7," Nikaido-sensei smiled, I turned to look at him and Kukai stood up with his book and started reading.

"In 1812-"

I didn't really even hear the rest, I was staring at his tanned face, now that I looked again; Kukai really was handsome.

His messy brown hair made me want to ruffle it just to test its softness, and his smooth and perfect face made me want to touch his cheeks, his perfect full lip made me want to- wait, what am I thinking?

Calm down, Utau, you are just dizzy because of your lack of sleep.

"-san, Tsukiyomi-san!" Nikaido-sensei called out, I stood up in surprise and looked around, stunned.

"Stop staring at Souma-san and read passage 9!" Nikaido-sensei frowned, and I flushed bright red as the whole class erupted in laughter.

"T-the rebels-" I stuttered out, silently praying to god that Kukai wasn't looking at me.

After I finished, I looked down and stared at my hands, he isn't staring at me, right? Please tell me he isn't.

* * *

><p>"Kukai was staring at you the ENTIRE time!" Amu exclaimed excitedly, I groaned, well, there goes that idea.<p>

I munched on my sandwich and groaned again, "Why did baka Nikaido have to yell out that I was staring at him!" At this, Rima laughs.

"You should have seen yourself! I could have sworn you were drooling!" Rima chuckled, sipping her juice box.

"Thanks Rima, for that amazing comfort," I glared, "you're very welcome," Rima replied.

Just as I was about to finish my sandwich, the bell rang and I stuffed my lunch into my mouth and rushed to homeroom.

"Today, we have a new student," the teacher stated, and the whole class swooned in excitement.

Except me, of course, I already knew it was Ryo.

"Come in," the teacher called, and at the same moment, the door slid open and Ryo walked in.

His silver grey hair was combed and didn't have his usual cap, his brown amber eyes were shining excitedly, and he looked even taller in his school uniform; I had to say, he was pretty hot.

"My name is Ryo Yammamoto, nice to meet you," Ryo smiled, and practically all the girls sighed dreamily at his low voice.

"He's pretty hot," Amu whispered quietly, and I looked at her strangely, I thought Amu only had eyes for Tadase!

Just as the teacher was about to direct him to his seat, he interrupted her. "Excuse me, but could I please sit beside Tsukiyomi-san? I've known her since childhood and I would feel more comfortable around her," then, he gave the teacher a dazzling smile.

The teacher blushed, that old hag, liking good and young boys. I glared at her with narrowed eyes.

"Hinamori-san, could you please go sit beside Shiroyuki-san?" Amu tried to protest but before she could even open her mouth, the teacher glared sharply at her and she flinched, but let her outer character take over, "whatever," she mumbled and walked away with her binder.

Ryo sat down beside me and smiled, "Hey."

I smiled back, "Hey."

"You look really different with those glasses and wig, I almost didn't recognize you," Ryo jokes, and I laughed quietly then punched him jokingly on the arm.

* * *

><p>The school ended and I was walking in the halls with Ryo telling me about his 'amazing' skill in fishing. I wasn't saying that Ryo's story was boring, it was actually quite interesting.<p>

But I still couldn't help but glance at Kukai leaning on his locker.

_It means-_

Kukai turned and caught me staring at him.

He stared back.

'_I am in love with him.'_

_~To be continued~  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>jdcocoagirl<strong>_

Haha, its true, most fics have at least one, thank you for your review! :)

_**Dancing-Souls**_

Utau definately wouldn't have taken that lightly, I mean, she broke a window with her phone! (All though that was because of his text)  
>Thank you for your review! :D<p>

_**Winter Dreams**_

Thank you for your review! And as the story progresses, I am definately going to write more about Utau's past and her relation with Ryo, and I'm actually thinking of having a whole chapter or two about Utau and Kukai in grade 7 :)

_**person**_

Haha! I'm so glad that you like my story, its still full of flaws but I'm glad people enjoy it! :) Thank you for your review!

_**Inkheartwolf17**_

I'm sooo glad you liked it so much! Thank you for your review!:D

_**XxXRememberMeXxX**_

Thank you so much for remembering my story! :D and I'll try my best to update as soon as possible ;)

**Thank you all for your reviews and you wasting your precisous time to read my story! :D**


	9. Cinderella Part 4 The Fairy-Godmother?

**Hey guys, I'm back...I was actually going to stop writing the story to ****focus on my studies...but because I decided "well, I started it, I gotta finish it!" I decided to continue the story! (Mostly because I didn't want to dissapoint my fans) :D**

**The story is going to progress more into Utau's past/Ikuto and why he's missing and other stuff. Lots of other stuff. ;D**

** Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Cinderella - Part 4 The Fairy-godmother? No, UNKNOWN<p>

"-Utau, are you listening?"

As if I had been forcefully grabbed back to reality, I gasped a breath and turned to Ryo with distracted eyes, "Y-yeah?"

He looked at me with a worried expression then put the back of his palm on my forehead, only to flinch in surprise and quickly remove his hand from my face.

"You're heating up! Do you have a fever?"

I touched my cheeks; my skin felt like raw fire. "I'm fine, Ryo, don't worry."

As I staggered away from him, I could feel that he was still eyeing me with his troubled eyes, I felt sort of bad for lying to him about not having a fever, but I actually didn't know if I had one or not; the world suddenly started swirling around and I felt dizzy like I had just gotten off a rollercoaster.

It took nearly 18 tries for me to open my locker combo, before I've noticed, practically everyone in the hallway was gone; leaving me alone in the empty hallway.

_What's wrong with me?_

"Calm down, Tsukiyomi Utau, you got to keep it together."

Wow, talking to yourself out loud, nice job Utau, nice.

* * *

><p>My phone started ringing multiple times around 8.<p>

"Hello?"

"…-beep- -beep- -beep-"

Just like this, they always hung up before even saying a word, after a couple of tries to make the stranger talk; I gave up and ripped off the phone cord.

Then trouble started.

* * *

><p>I started getting weird text messages from UNKNOWN on my phone.<p>

**TO: PURPLE BUTTERFLY**

**FROM: UNKNOWN**

**MESSAGE:**

I live in your shadow. Helpless and dead.

Waiting for the perfect moment.

To finally catch you and wake from this nightmare.

_What the-_

**TO: UNKNOWN**

**FROM: PURPLE BUTTERFLY**

**MESSAGE:**

Do I know you?

* * *

><p>I waited; no message.<p>

Probably spam mail from Rima or Amu, don't worry about it too much-

-BEEP –BEEP- BEEP-

I jumped in surprise, looking down to see that I had three new messages from UNKNOWN again; I gulped and clicked each message.

* * *

><p><strong>TO: PURPLE BUTTERFLY<strong>

**FROM: UNKNOWN**

**MESSAGE:**

They are watching me.

**TO: PURPLE BUTTERFLY**

**FROM: UNKNOWN**

**MESSAGE:**

I am hidden from the world.

**TO: PURPLE BUTTERFLY**

**FROM: UNKNOWN**

**MESSAGE:**

Help me. Utau.

* * *

><p>I stared at the last message for long, <em>how did he know my name?<em>

After, I tried messaging UNKNOWN but no matter what kind of text I sent, no reply came, I tried calling with the number but the phone service explained that such number didn't exist…

Weird. This was plain weird.

* * *

><p>"UTAU! HELLO? YOU THERE?"<p>

Rima clapped obnoxiously in front of me, when I finally noticed my surrounding, I was in the gym, equipped with a hockey mask, pads, and stick.

"Are you ok, Hoshina-san?"

Fuck. I really am losing my mind after all.

I heard more murmuring, few nodding, and I was lifted off the ground, carried by another student whom I couldn't see the face of due to the thick hockey mask and my supposedly disabled mind.

* * *

><p>I'm crazy, my life is crazy, my brother is missing, I have a childhood friend, a guy who's somehow always on my mind, and….I'm crazy.<p>

"Utau."

I turned my attention from the white ceiling of the infirmary, only to be greeted by a massive hand that suddenly covered my eyes from the light.

"You're sick."

"I noticed," I replied, smiling wittily for some reason.

He chuckled and I felt my own smile widen.

"At least you have enough energy to come up with a witty comeback," Kukai chuckled once more, lifting his hand away from my eyes.

I found myself unable to remove my eyes from his warm evergreen eyes, staring down at me with that same confident smile he always has.

"Kukai-"

-SLAM- "Is Utau here?"

-STOMP- -STOMP- STOMP-

"UTAU! ARE YOU OK?"

Ryo, sigh, he always got wayyyy too worried whenever I got a little sick.

"I'm fine, Ryo," I slurred out, smiling an extra toothy smile just to reassure him.

I heard him sigh as he sat beside the infirmary bed; it felt extremely awkward to sleep when two guys were sitting beside each side of the bed and looking down at you with an intense stare.

"….You're Kukai, right?"

"And you're 'Ryo',"

Silence.

"She's quite clueless, you know," Ryo spoke slowly, as if he was testing Kukai.

"I've noticed."

? Notice _what?_

"I'm not giving up,"

"Neither am I."

Give up _what?_

I was about to open my eyes and ask questions until my phone vibrated in my pocket. I silently peeked under my lashes and sheepishly took out my phone; a new text message.

* * *

><p><strong>TO: PURPLE BUTTERFLY<strong>

**FROM: UNKNOWN**

**MESSAGE:**

Sevenhill Aquarium SE. Find me.

~_To be continued~_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone for reading! Please review! <strong>_  
><em>

**I'm really sorry but my updates are going to be late from now on because I have tests and projects to do, I'll try to update as fast as I can because of all of you who are reading! :)**

**Thank you for all your reviews on chapter 8! ;)**

.


	10. Cinderella part 5 Searching for ?

**Hi guys! Long time no see, I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry for the late update :( I was caught up on life and school work, that I didn't have time to write. I tried making this chapter a little longer ;) Anyways, enough chit chat. Enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Cinderella part 5 Searching for the glass shoe<p>

_Sevenhill Aquarium SE?_

The air felt frozen and my own breath hitched. The aquarium. The place my parents promised to take me on my 10th birthday; the year our parents abandoned Ikuto and I.

"Utau? Are you awake?"

I jumped out of the bed, kicking Kukai in the ribs by accident, but I'll apologise later when I've got time.

Ryo and Kukai were shouting after me…I knew it; they would worry way too much for their own good if I told them the truth.

_I believe my brother is kidnapped and is sending me strange text messages to rescue him. _Yeah like_ heck_ they would believe me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

"_Ikuto? Where are you going?"_

_He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to me with his usual calm smile._

"_Utau, I'll be gone for a while, don't worry, I'll return before your first day of high school," his expression contorted into a strange one, a chilling, crooked smile with his blue eyes glinting in the dim light from the window._

"_Make sure to come back soon, although my entrance ceremony was months ago, I'm transferring to Seiyo high soon!"_

"_Yeah yeah, when did your manager say your first day was again?"_

"_Geez, Ikuto, I already told you! It's my choice for the date! But I'm going around March, so make sure you are back by then!"_

"…_I will."_

_Before patting me on the head one last time, he turned towards the door, Ikuto's violin case reflected the light into my eyes, as I moved my hands to block it, my stomach turned in an uncomfortable manner._

_It was the same feeling I got when my dad left the door years ago._

"_Ikuto! Wait-"_

_When I had stormed out the door to stop him, he was already gone, and the clouds slowly creeped to cover the moon as if they were telling me "you were too late."_

* * *

><p>"Utau! Wait!"<p>

My heart felt like it was about to be ripped out, but I continued to run out of the school, from the back of my mind, my conscience, kept yelling at me "what can you do? You're just a high school kid!" But the majority of my brain was controlled by the single shred of hope that Ikuto may be there, waiting, in that aquarium that I've begun to detest.

A hand grabbed me from behind and pushed me down onto the ground, I was gasping for breath and so was he.

"Where-gasp- where, do you think you are going?" Kukai glared down at me, his hands holding me down.

"I need to go."

I thrashed against his grip but it was futile, he was too strong and I was too weak.

Realization struck me like a sharp dagger in my throat and I felt my eyes water.

I was useless, not able to do anything, I mean, I couldn't even escape from the arms of a teenage boy, how was _I_ suppose to rescue my brother?

"_You get too emotional."_

Sanjo-san had once pointed out to me, I denied her words but inside, I felt like I couldn't agree more, looking at how I act on my instincts when my emotions get the best of me, not even considering to look at the reality and logic.

"I-I have to go Kukai!" I sobbed out, "he's waiting for me and-and who knows what they're doing-"

My words were blocked by warmth covering my lips.

Kukai was kissing me. But it was different from the last kiss; this one was fiercer, dominating, as if he was afraid that I would disappear if he let his hands off of me.

"-S-stop Kukai! What are you-mmff-"

When I finally managed to utter a few words, he just took the opportunity to cover my lips once more and slip his hot tongue to glaze over my own; I gasped and bit his tongue. Bitter flavour filled my mouth and it took me a few moments to realize that he was bleeding.

Worry and guilt flooded me as I lay stiffly and waited for him to stop, his tongue continued to caress my lips as he suckled and bit, my heart felt like it was melting but my body continued to stay stiff. After a long breathtaking moment, Kukai finally seemed to regain his senses and slowly rose from my body.

I was gasping, but I felt suddenly unsure whether it was from the running or kissing, my head felt fuzzy and unclear as I leaned against a nearby tree to calm my hyperventilating heart.

* * *

><p>"…Sorry."<p>

Kukai's back was to me so I couldn't see his face, but I guessed he was just as shaken up as I was from his beet red ears.

The cool breeze whispered unspoken words as I fiddled with a nearby stick. I've run quite a mile from the infirmary to reach the back courtyard past the long massive school field.

"Why were you running?" Kukai began the conversation; I smiled at his sudden shyness as he was still refusing to face me.

"My face is right here, Kukai, not in that oak tree."

Silence occurred, but not those stiff, uncomfortable silences but an peaceful, comforting silence, I looked up towards the sky, today was a nice day, I should have thought twice before going into a crazy tantrum and believing I could just find Ikuto in an aquarium, heck, I didn't even know if UNKNOWN was Ikuto or not.

"…Who are you looking for?"

Who I was looking for…Well, there are many people that I'm looking for, my dad, my mom…And my brother.

"Someone very special to me," I smiled, staring at the stain of dirt on the back of Kukai's shirt.

He finally turned around.

"Is he…Your boyfriend?" Kukai stared at me, strange emotions flicked through his eyes.

I laughed, I couldn't help it, and he looked like a child in that position, all flustered and covered in dirt and leaves.

"No, but I wish he was," I faked a dramatic look and waited for his reaction.

Kukai's reaction was absolutely_ delicious._ His green eyes widened in shock as his jaw dropped.

"He rejected _you?"_

I nodded, still keeping the sad dramatic poor girl look on my face.

Before he could utter another word, I giggled, "I'm kidding Kukai."

He still looked bewildered as I continued speaking, "The one I'm looking for…Is my brother, Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

Kukai gasped, he walked closer to me and sat beside me, I flinched at the sudden closeness.

"The Ikuto you mentioned before…Was your brother?"

I nodded; Kukai was acting strange, he covered his face in his hands and rested unmoving. He continued to stay in the same position until I tapped him on his shoulder.

"What-"

"UTAU! THERE YOU ARE!"

I jumped, Ryo stood in front of me, red faced and panting, he gasped to catch his breath.

"Ryo?"

"Oh my gosh Utau, stop trying to freak me out! You just leave like a freaking lunatic that's getting chased by a psycho murderer, and here, I find you _socializing _with another guy, great Utau, great," Ryo spoke bitterly, I stared wide eyed at him, Ryo rarely got mad, and when he did, it took a long, long, _long _time for me to make up to him.

Before I could even utter the first syllable of 'sorry,' Kukai pushed Ryo back, "Dude, chill! No needs to get all emotional like a _girl_!"

They both glared at each other while I sat feeling _and _looking awkward as hell, I didn't really understand why they were so angry with _each other. _

I stood up, not wanting to hear their ranting any further, "Kukai, Ryo, I'm sorry for causing you two trouble."

My apology sounded strange on my tongue, it sounded awkward and sort of aggressive somehow.

There was a chilling silence, Kukai and Ryo both stared at me with a heated look and I felt like squirming in their stare.

Kukai laughed,

After a few good 15 seconds, Ryo joined in the laughter fit.

I stood there, _still _looking awkward as shit. Wondering what part of my apology sounded hilarious to them.

* * *

><p>Today was weird, sickeningly weird.<p>

My lavender scented shampoo strangely calmed me down as I washed down the bubbles through my hair. The dirt and sweat from running earlier today had made me smell like a piece of crap. Literally.

It was hard explaining to the teacher why three students suddenly ran away from classes (I was excused for being sick, Kukai taking care of me, but apparently Ryo had just run out of his class after hearing one of his classmates talk about a girl with brown hair fainting in the gym and Kukai carrying her to the infirmary) _and _covered in dirt and leaves.

I touched my bottom lip with my finger, it was a little swollen and I was constantly reminded of the previous event with Kukai. This shower was to stop myself from thinking about how soft his lips were, and how fresh he smelled-like pines from the forest, and how-ok, UTAU TSUKIYOMI GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! You've got other things to worry about.

UNKNOWN was still somewhere in the aquarium, I was still confused, and Kukai and Ryo had this strange hostile friendship between them, and I was still confused.

_His lips tasted like oranges…_

OHMYGOD I seriously need to stop thinking about him, and focus on UNKNOWN, perhaps I could talk to Sanjo-san about it…

The warm steam covered my view as I stepped out of the shower; I reached for my fluffy white towel and wrapped myself in it and stepped out.

As the door opened, cool air hit my bare skin like ice, but that was also somehow refreshing. I let out a contented sigh before closing the door behind me.

"…Utau?"

I looked up, freezing immediately to see someone sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Kukai?" I gasped, he was in a casual white shirt and jeans, his mouth was gaping open and his face was cherry red, I'll bet he would have even beat Amu if he got into a contest of "who can blush the darker shade of red."

It took me a few seconds to realize why he was blushing; I looked down just in time to see my towel slip off.

Oh gods. Why do this to me?

"KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GET OUT!" I screeched, grabbing at my towel and attempting to cover my naked body. From the back of my mind, something whispered, "Oh dear, this will _not _end well."

~_To be continued~_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for the reviews from the last chapter, they really mean a lot to me and I love all you readers as well! Thanks for taking your time off to read this :)<em><br>_**

**Have a nice day :D**


	11. The broken fragments

**Hi guys! I'm back! Sorry for the (extremely) late update :( But my computer had shut down completely and it took a few months to finally fix it :'(**

**I'm so sorry for the short chapter after such a long break...But I just wrote this right after I got my computer back from fixing and I thought I should update as quick as possible before anyone forgot me ;)**

**Anyways, enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 10: The broken fragments.<strong>**

After I had finally found myself a simple violet dress and hesitantly put it on, we could then have a somewhat normal conversation that didn't involve shrieking or throwing pillows or other less fragile artifacts.

"So, are you...Hoshina Utau?"

My eyes were covered by my blonde bangs so I couldn't see his face, but I guessed that it was something in between honest surprise and bitter disbelief.

Think of something, Utau! Should I just admit everything and tell him that I was Hoshina Utau the entire time? Or lie and continue to live the normal life I've always wanted?

I knew what the best choice was; to lie and pretend that nothing happened.

But I didn't want to lie to him, whenever I opened my mouth to utter any word, my chest would tighten almost painfully as I thought about lying to Kukai.

_"Utau, remember, you're only attending school for 1 year then we're going straight back to the business world, got it?"_

My head shot up, finally meeting eyes with Kukai. He seemed startled by my sudden action, but made no move to question me.

"Yes. I am."

Kukai's face was unreadable, but flickers of emotions passed through his eyes as his stare bore into mine.

"But I'm not Tsukiyomi Utau, your classmate."

Before Kukai could fully comprehend my answer, I continued speaking, giving no room for him to question me.

"My name is Hoshina Utau, I am 17 years old and a singer. I have never been to school in my life, and I have a cousin named Tsukiyomi Utau."

Then I stared at him, waiting for his reply, would he believe me? Or say that I'm a filthy liar and never talk to me again? I was terrified of whatever reply he would say, as either would be denying my truthful existence.

Kukai remained silent, his eyes nearly glowing with foreign emotions I've never seen him with, lips pursed tight and thin, and he refused to meet my eyes.

"-ar."

He whispered something under his breath, so small that I couldn't hear anything, just a slight mumble of words that he must have muttered out.

A piercing silence filled the air as I gulped nervously.

* * *

><p>"Well then, do you know me? Hoshina-san?" Kukai exclaimed brightly, his lips stretched into a wide smile as he stood up from his seat.<p>

_What should I say?_ Ok, Utau, this is the first time _Hoshina_ Utau met Souma Kukai so I shouldn't act like I know him.

"N-no. I believe this is the first time we've met."

Kukai's smile faltered for a while but was quickly hidden by an even brighter smile, "Haha of course, sorry Hoshina-san...Well! I'm Souma Kukai! Utau's classmate and friend from the Guardians! Nice to meet you!"

It felt awkward and unnatural that Kukai was calling me Hoshina-san, but I swallowed the bizarre feeling down and smiled back.

"Nice to meet you, Souma-kun."

After our unnerving exchange of introduction, Kukai bowed politely and said he should get going, and he asked me to tell 'Utau' to call him whenever she got back. I nodded in reply.

"It was good to see you Hoshina-san, I hope to see you around," he smiled, his eyes lingered momentarily at my eyes then down to my lips, but was quickly discarded as he turned around to leave.

Sudden realization struck my head as I yelled out before my brain could catch up to my mouth.

* * *

><p>"K-Souma-kun!"<p>

Kukai stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn to look at me. "Yes, Hoshina-san."

I bit my bottom lips, should I ask him? My head felt like it was going to explode in any second if I didn't. But...If I don't ask right now, I have a feeling I'll never get it out.

"Have we...Met before?" I spoke slowly and hesitantly, eyeing his unmoving back for any signs of emotion. But he remained unnerved and quiet.

Just as I was about to repeat my question, Kukai spoke.

"No. This is the first time we've met. Hoshina-san."

Then he walked away, not even once did he turn to wave or acknowledge me. And that pained me.

* * *

><p>I didn't understand, why did his statement hurt so much? Each time he called me Hoshina-san, it felt like something sharp was piercing my chest. And the way he said the sentence, so stoic and unfriendly, like it was a decided fact and he wasn't going to do anything to change that.<p>

My hand lingered on my pounding head, each time I saw a new side of Kukai I've never seen before, my head hurt like it was about to be ripped to shreds, like something was missing but I didn't know what, like...I was forgetting something.

_"-Run Utau! Run!"_

I gasped at the familiarity of the memory, the pounding inside my head increasing as more voices began to fill my head.

_"-Don't forget-"_

The walls had started to turn hazy, too many screams, shrieks, and whispers...It's too loud. I attempted to block my ears but nothing helped, the voices seemed to get louder and louder each second.

"Ah...Aggg...Ahh!"

I breathed in a gush of air, trying to breath regularly, the voices were now replaced by a lullaby, soft and slow, but menacing and deadly to my ears. I screeched as black splotches began to fill my vision, and then, I was swallowed by the darkness.

_~To be continued~_

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Probably starting from this chapter a lot of Utau's past would be revealed. <strong>

**If you're wondering if Kukai knows that Utau is lying, I'll just say that Kukai is smarter than he acts. And the reason why Utau's collapsing so much? She's in an unstable condition, why? Well, you'll just have to find out!**

**Thank you all for the reviews and the long wait :)**


End file.
